


Can't Wash You Off My Skin

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Can't Wash You Off My Skin

Sanzo hadn't noticed it when he lit his first cigarette of the day – but then again, he didn't notice much first thing in the mornings.

However, after a shower and a large cup of coffee, by the time he lifted a second cigarette to his lips, he was fully awake and couldn't help but notice.

"What's your problem?" Gojyo growled, glaring.

Sanzo realized he'd been sniffing – which, naturally, the idiot kappa was taking as a criticism. Well, let him. He'd probably done something to deserve it anyway.

Sanzo took a draw on his cigarette and surreptitiously sniffed his fingers again. Strange how some smells lingered, despite soap and water. His fingers smelt faintly sour, a bit like strong cheese, with that same farmyard tang in the background. There was maybe a touch of meatiness in there too – and underneath that, the vaguely obscene whiff he sometimes caught from honey.

If he'd been fanciful, he might have imagined he could smell embarrassment and surprise too. Goku, for all his eagerness and animal instinct, hadn't really pictured what wanting 'us ta be ... ya know ... more like Hakkai and Gojyo' would actually entail. Not that, after the first few tense and uncomfortable moments, the monkey had been complaining. No, he'd positively revelled in it, begging Sanzo to drive his fingers in deeper, to rub harder, faster ...

Sanzo sniffed again and let himself believe he could detect a base note of arousal too.

"_What_?!" Gojyo demanded again. "Got a nasty smell under your nose or something?"

On the edge of his vision, Sanzo noticed that Goku was watching him intently. He turned his head and looked the monkey directly in the eyes.

"Actually, no. In fact, it's -"

Gojyo cut him off with a grunt of irritation and went back to flicking through the glossy magazine he'd been reading.

Meanwhile. Goku turned what Sanzo had to admit was a very appealing shade of pink.


End file.
